delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury Craftship
Mercury Craftship (2 April 17 AS – 22 June 2 PS) was the male tribute from District 1 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Paladium, he was 18-years-old and was studying to become a businessperson prior to being reaped for the games. Craftship was the twentieth tribute to die. Aligning himself with the Careers like most tributes from District 1 do, Craftship survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. Despite wanting to lead the Careers alliance, his alliance members decided to elect Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 as leader, causing some jealousy within Craftship. In an attempt to prove himself as a capable leader, he advised the alliance not to attend the halfway point feast as they had all the supplies they needed, and it could just prove dangerous for them. The alliance ultimately did not attend, leaving the anti-Careers alliance the only attendees, thus receiving all of the supplies there. The following day, the anti-Careers alliance launched an attack on the Careers camp, causing the death of Craftship's district-mate Jade Lightberry, Cyndia Neltz of District 4, and Treilblitzer's protégé Amelia Roost of District 12. Leaving Craftship, Treilblitzer, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2 the only remaining Careers, they decided to destress on Day 5 by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. Early life Craftship was born in Paladium, District 1 to parents Gold and Sparkle Craftship, and was raised in the Glimmer Heights neighborhood. His father is the CEO of a jewelry company, while his mother is a homemaker. Craftship has a younger sister: Merlot. After the announcement of the Hunger Games, Craftship began training for the games, like many children in District 1 do, with the plan of eventually volunteering for the games. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Craftship would have been eligible for, so he planned to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped. When Craftship was not selected in the reaping, he was the first to volunteer and was accepted as a volunteer. The escort for District 1 was Reesia Clark, while the female tribute was Jade Lightberry. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Craftship was styled by the District 1 head stylist Katri Korkson. As District 1's industry is luxury goods, Korkson designed a celebrities inspired costume for her tributes. They placed 5th out of 12. Training In training, Craftship demonstrated advanced ability with a spear, in addition to basic survival skills. This earned him a training score of 8. Games Craftship was the twentieth tribute to die. Aligning himself with the Careers like most tributes from District 1 do, Craftship survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. Despite wanting to lead the Careers alliance, his alliance members decided to elect Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 as leader, causing some jealousy within Craftship. In an attempt to prove himself as a capable leader, he advised the alliance not to attend the halfway point feast as they had all the supplies they needed, and it could just prove dangerous for them. The alliance ultimately did not attend, leaving the anti-Careers alliance the only attendees, thus receiving all of the supplies there. The following day, the anti-Careers alliance launched an attack on the Careers camp, causing the death of Craftship's district-mate Jade Lightberry, Cyndia Neltz of District 4, and Treilblitzer's protégé Amelia Roost of District 12. Leaving Craftship, Treilblitzer, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2 the only remaining Careers, they decided to destress on Day 5 by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. He placed 5th out of 24. Category:17 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Male tributes Category:People from Paladium, District 1 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 1